


Halo: Into the Great Unknown

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, The Rock (1996), World in Conflict: Soviet Assault
Genre: 1960s Music, 1980s, 1980s Earth transported to an Alternate Reality, 80's Music, AC/DC - Freeform, Advance Technology, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Halo Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ancient History, Ancient Technology, Army, Ass-Kicking, Berlin Wall, Co-Written, Cold War, Communism has to be dealt with, Cultural Differences, Delta Force, Dimension Travel, Diplomacy, F/M, First Contact, Girls with Guns, Halo Wars, Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo: Contact Harvest, Halo: Reach, Historical and SciFi Fusion, Human-Covenant War, Insurrection, Insurrectionists/IRA alliance, Irish Republican Army, KGB, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, Marine Corps, Northern Irish Troubles, Office Of Naval Intelligence, Pre-War, Religious Conflict, Royal Marines, Slow To Update, Soviet Union, Space Marines, Special Air Service, Spetsnaz, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel, Two Earths, Unexplained Occurrence, Unified Earth Government in a transfix, United States, United States Army - Freeform, United States Marine Corps, Will be crossposted on Fanfiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: The universe poses many questions. Its mysteries have perplexed philosophers for eons, yet some events are best left unanswered. Scholars do not know why this occurrence transpired but the concept of having another Earth exist has stunned mankind to its core.The circumstances are unknown. However, scientists acknowledge that somehow this alternate world, this still infant civilization has teleported to the known galaxy.Its inhabitants now call themselves Terrans in recognization that the status quo was now over. Change, nevertheless, is slow for the residents of Terra and it'll be years before the planet's technological level will keep pace with its peers.The Unified Earth Government has granted Terra privileges such as a limited form of self-governance and the world is a natural museum of humanity's past.But the Terrans will soon learn that there is more to this universe than meets the eye.For they are heading into the unknown.*Will be updated sporadically for now since I'm working on other projects as well. But chapters will be added more frequently as other works are completed *





	Halo: Into the Great Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merged Galaxy Part 1: Tenuous Pacts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518864) by [Slipspace_Anomaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipspace_Anomaly/pseuds/Slipspace_Anomaly). 
  * Inspired by [Merged Galaxy Part 1: Tenuous Pacts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438807) by Slipspace Anomaly. 



 

 

* * *

 

                                                     

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
